Daughter to Father
by Uzamaki-Girl
Summary: Hiashi finally realizes the pain he put Hinata through.


A/N- I was just listening to that song "Confessions of a broken heart" by Lindsay Lohan and I was inspired to make this one-shot. I reccomend that you listen to that song while reading Hinata's letter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto or any songs bylindsay lohan.

* * *

Hiashi walked the halls of the Hyuuga house, face stoic. He had just finished training his younger daughter, Hinabi. She and his eldest had been the latest topic of the meetings him and the clan elder's regularly went to. The room was divided, half of them wanted him to relinquish his eldest daughter's title and give it to the youngest. The other half however wanted him to follow the century old laws of the Hyuuga clan, and brand Hinabi with the cursed seal. As clan head the decision was his. He really didn't think about his eldest daughter much; in fact he couldn't remember the last time he had spoken to her. Who would? It shamed him that to know that Hinata couldn't beat Hinabi, someone five years her junior. In his eyes the decision had been made the day Hinata lost her first sparring match to Hinabi.

His walking didn't last long as a door piqued his interest. It was Hinata's room. He had been meaning to give her the letter which stated that Hinabi would be the new heiress of the Hyuuga clan. To actually tell her face to face would be a waste of his time. He pushed the brown door open and slowly walked in. Her entire room was lavender. It didn't surprise him. He had at least remembered that was her favorite color. Walking over to her desk he placed the letter by her lavender candles. He couldn't help but notice the orange book next to her letter opener. It was the only thing that was not lavender in her entire room. He carefully picked up the book and read the words '_property of Hyuuga hinata'._

While opening the book a white envelope fell out, it was addressed to him. Now he was very interested. Why had a letter addressed to him been in his daughters room? He would certainly find out. He opened the envelope, sat down on her bed and began to read the letter.

_Dear father,_

_I know that you will probably never get this letter, as I have made many but have never given any of them to you. I want you to know that I miss you. You're probably thinking how I could miss you when you are right downstairs. That person is not my father. My father use to hug me when I got hurt and smile at me with that beautiful smile he had. So, you see that cold person who hasn't talked to me in three weeks couldn't possibly be my father. I know the old you is still there somewhere, but why did you have to go? In my dreams you are still my daddy and I am still your sun. Mother is still with us and the clan still accepted me for who I was. I do not ask much of you, that is why I must know your answer to this question. Daughter to Father I want you to tell me the truth. Do you still love me? I guess that doesn't really matter, since I still love you. I have come to the realization that you are a stranger to me and you probably only think of me as your weak daughter. Ano…I still…I still want to know you. As stupid as it may sound I am still waiting for you to write me a letter, telling me that you will always love me and reassure me that I haven't been replaced by my younger sister. It saddens me to know that you will never get this letter. It is true I have been able to change myself but not enough that I could ever give this to you. But if by chance you I ever work up the courage to give this to you maybe…maybe you will want your sun back to._

_Sincerely, _

_Hinata_

Hiashi felt guilt rise up from his chest. Had he really changed that much since his wife's death? He thought back to the times when he used to train Hinata. He thought that the insults would have made her stronger. Memories of a happier time played through his head like a picture show. He realized that he didn't know his daughter anymore. The realization made a cold lump form in his throat. If his wife was still alive would she have liked how they all turned out? He doubted it. When his wife was still alive she had valued family more than any thing else, and she expected him to do the same. After her death he had thrown himself into becoming an efficient head, he had been so blinded by his grief, that he didn't realize that he wasn't the only one hurting. He wasn't there for Hinata when he should have been. The Hyuuga leader bowed his head.

Hinata quietly walked up the stairs that led to her room. Her C ranked mission had quickly turned into a B ranked one. Being that she was a chunnin it didn't bother her to much. She had managed to get away with only a few scratches and was mostly suffering from fatigue. When she reached her door it was already open and to her surprise her father was sitting on her bed. Next to him was the letter she had written last night when she was feeling sorry for herself. She had always written letters to make herself feel better, or to show emotions that she couldn't get out verbally, never mind that she never sent them.

Hinata suddenly wanted to be any where but home. She would even take on another mission if it meant not having to face her father. It was to late now, he was probably already aware of her presence. Hesitantly she took a step forward.

"F-Father" she called out timidly. He didn't answer her. "F-Father" she tried again. This time he looked at her and began walking towards her, a grim expression on his face. Hinata felt her heart rate speed up as she went thought of all the things her father might do to her. That's why when he knelt down and hugged her she was taken by surprise. Of all the things she thought her father might do to her, hugging was not on the list.

"I'm sorry" Hinata heard him whisper. He held her tightly, knowing that he didn't need to say anything else but those two words. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she hugged him back and through the tears she smiled. Her daddy had finally returned.

A/N- Good? Bad? Review please!


End file.
